Projector systems are now being architected with improvements in dynamic range. Many of these types of improvements are in the area of laser projection systems. Some such laser projection systems may also comprise dual and multi-modulator projector display systems. It may be desirable to improve the performance of these improved image projection systems.
Conventional high performance Digital Light Processing (DLP) projectors use a three-channel prism assembly having a common light path bi-directionally through the color prism where white light is split into red, green, and blue and then re-combined into a full-color (white light) image. After splitting the input white light into three colors, the colors are individually modulated by dedicated DLP chips and sent back through the same color prism to re-combine the modulated light into a full color image.
Examples of such conventional prisms may be found in:                (1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,918, to Tan, entitled “COLOR SEPARATING PRISM SYSTEM” and issued on May 2, 1972;        (2) U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,850, to Penn, entitled “PRISM FOR HIGH CONTRAST PROJECTION” and issued on Feb. 23, 2010; and        (3) U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,014, to Penn, entitled “PRISM FOR HIGH CONTRAST PROJECTION” and issued on Aug. 9, 2011                    all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.                        